Charizard VS Greninja
by trystrike
Summary: When Charizard hears that there is a new pokemon representative he decides to go congratulate him. Only to get a shuriken thrown at him. Rated K for minor cursing
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought cause I was so happy that Charizard and Greninja were confirmed and I would like to say that I think that jigglypuff should be replaced by sylveon as the small female pokemon because it was in a pikachu short and was the first fairy type confirmed and nobody actually likes to play as jigglypuff**

**Charizard POV**

I was confirmed for the next tournament but as a stand-alone character this time which got me both happy and sad.

I mean I'm happy I get to fight again but unhappy that I'll have to do it without Red although he's still aloud to watch the tournament.

I was relaxing under a tree when pikachu walked up to me "Congratulations for getting back in" Pikachu said to me with that usual cheery smile "Thanks...But don't expect me to lose so easily to you this time because I have a new move I want to try out"I said chuckling which Pikachu returned "Well I gotta go, Master hand told me we have to discuss changes to my Thunder attack" Pikachu explained to me and I groaned "Yeah I don't know why he can't just make up his mind on our attacks work" _Pikachu_ said knowing the reason behind my groan "Oh and by the way we're getting a new pokemon representative"Pikachu pointed out before leaving _Guess it was about time MH announced another pokemon that wasn't a veteran _I thought

I then flew back to the mansion to look for the pokemon when I realised...

_Wait a minute. I don't even know what this pokemon is or what he looks like. Maybe it'll be a dragonite, I mean battling someone who looks kinda like me would be fun right? eh I guess I'll just look for someone who wasn't here yesterday _I thought and when I had no luck where ever I looked I decided to ask master hand who this newcomer was. "Oh so you don't know who the new pokemon is?"MH asked "yes I just said that" I responded dryly which gained a glare(or however he sees) that said 'really' but master hand regardless told me that it was a greninja and he was on the roof. _I think those are those frogs which wear their tongues like scarves? Yeah I think that's it. _I thought and asked where he was. "Well I guess I'll get going"I said and I opened the door and flew out.

I landed on the roof and greeted the newcomer"Hi congrats on getting in the tournament"Although his response was unexpected...

He threw a shuriken at me. And I don't mean the move water shuriken I mean an _actual _shuriken made of some kind of metal.

What did I do that gave him the right to throw a ninja weapon at my head!?

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"I yelled after the shuriken went past the left side of my head. "You are the problem" he said calmly as if nothing happened "HOW AM I THE PROBLEM!?" I yelled "You ditched your own friends just so you could be in the tournament again. If you ask me that is the mark of a selfish brute who only cares about power. But I guess I shouldn't be _too _harsh. After all, that is only natural for your kind."Greninja went too far. He said I ditched my trainer and that my kind only care about power.

He was dead.

I ran at him and sent a punch at him. He dodged it perfectly and hit me with some kind of water sword and it sent me back quite a bit. "This is what makes me able to beat you. You just charge at your opponents. Besides I'm a water type and you are a fire type"This guy clearly didn't know much about smash bros "You really don't know alot do you? In smash bros if you're a pokemon type advantages and disadvantages are cancelled out like a normal type versus a normal type." I said. I could kinda tell he frowned ,although I couldn't see much of his face. "Well at least I didn't abandon my trainer" Greninja said to me.

"Actually I didn't abandon my trainer" I retorted and I told him the story of how I got back in...

* * *

**nobody's POV**

Charizard was asked by Master Hand to come into his office. Considering it was only a few weeks until the next tournament he figure that he ,Red, Squirtle and Ivysaur were going to be told that they weren't going to participate in it.

When he got there Red,wasn't standing in front of MH to be told something like Charizard expected. He was next to MH as if he was going to help explain something. By this point Charizard believed that he, Ivysaur and Squirtle were gonna be replaced by some other gen starter pokemon.

"Listen Charizard I decided that from now on you'll be on you're own"Master Hand said.

By this point Charizard was shocked beyond beleif. "So I'm just gonna get replaced by some other pokemon?" He asked "No it's nothing like that"MH explained "You'll still be in the tournament but without your friends" when Master Hand said this Charizard was filled with complete and utter rage.

He used flamethrower which was blocked by some kind of blue shield that master hand formed. "SO YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN SEPARATE ME FROM MY FRIENDS WITHOUT M-" "HE DIDN'T MAKE THE CALL I DID!"Red made Charizard stare at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked "I...Decided that you would be in the tournament alone. I knew that you wished to be a fighter by yourself but you didn't want to leave us...but this is for the best and...I've got you something for the tournament"Red explained and brought out a strap with a light blue stone with a black stripe in the centre and a rainbow coloured stone with a DNA-like pattern in it on the front of the strap. Red then put it around Charizards neck"What are these stones?" Charizard asked "They're mega stones which will allow you to turn into a more powerful form called Charizard X"Red explained "Are you sure you want me to go alone?"Charizard asked to which Red nodded.

* * *

**Charizards POV**

"And that's what happened and if you didn't abandon your trainer, how did you get in the tournament?"I explained and asked "I never had a trainer to begin with. And you probably made that whole story up"Greninja said. I was going to kill him.

I used flame thrower on him and he blocked it with water jet."Fool"He insulted in response and jumped of the roof._ This guy really hates me for nothing _I thought.

**so was it good or bad? I'm so far enjoying writing this so favourite,follow and review please**

**P.S. read my story "Serperior Wraps it Up" which is a fake trailer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter up! and I decided to involve Palutena in the next chapter following her inclusion in the game but I won't spoil how exactly...ON WITH THE FIC!**

Charizard's blood was boiling...a lot hotter than usual.

Greninja had insulted him and his friends the day prior. And since morning he's been looking high and low for him to challenge him to a battle. "Hey Char-" Was what several of the other smashers said when they saw him but were all cut off by him speeding past them without replying.

"Greninja...YOUR DEAD!"Charizard yelled with venom while flying through the hallway so fast he created a large draft behind him which made Ness fall on his back.

"What's with him?" The PK user wondered as he saw Charizard smash through a window.

_Master Hand is gonna make him pay for that window._

* * *

Greninja is seen meditating on a pointed rock in a lake in the middle of a forest with a little sun light making its way to the lake.

Suddenly Charizard came crashing down on the ground right next to the pond in a similar fashion to how he did it in the trailer. This sent a wave of air and ground at Greninja who lumped off of the rock and landed on the opposite side of the pond to Charizard.

"What do you want?"Greninja asked coldly. "I challenge you to a fight" Charizard yelled putting a fist in his palm."Why should I waste my time?"Greninja insulted coldly which resulted in Charizard using flamethrower only to have it blocked with a water shuriken.

"Fine"Greninja gave in and kicked Charizard in the neck and followed up by striking him with his water sword and used water jet to avoid a flamethrower.

Charizard used rock smash but Greninja sent every single rock back at him.

The flame pokemon then tried to fly up to get an advantage but an axe kick from Greninja sent him right back down with a thud. He was about to stand up when Greninja threw him horizontally upwards and was hit with his water jet attack and hit a tree, roughly, the size of him. He suddenly got an idea and rippped the tree out of the ground and throws it at the ninja frog.

Greninja countered this by slicing it in half with his water sword.

"Weakling. I haven't even been trying."Greninja mocked. Charizard roared in anger and headed straight for him. Greninja counted on this so, with extreme speed, he grabbed one of the flame pokemon horns and said "I am superior to you. This is what happens when you battle someone who is more skilled than you" He then repeatedly used his water sword on the orange dragon and threw him in the air,jumped up and repeatedly used night slash from several different directions with a finishing Night slash sending him straight down into the unforgiving ground.

Charizard barely had the strength to open his eyes, but when he did Greninja had sent a Hydro cannon directly at him. This had launched Charizard into the very same lake that Greninja was meditating on. The only part of his body that was dry was his tail. _Thank Arceus my tail's still burning._ Charizard thought.

"If you dare challenge me again even your tail won't remain dry"Greninja threatened. Charizard tried to get up but the sheer pain of his bruises and the minor blood loss from a few cuts stopped him from doing so.

All he could do was watch Greninja walk away as he didn't even think about helping the poor fire type. _Reckless fool_ Is what Greninja now thought of Charizard.

Charizard ,seeing no other options, wheezed out a "Help...me...please" and then it all when black. The last thing he saw was a light eminating from the sky to the ground in front of him.

**I hated writing charizard get hurt like that but it was best for the storyline so hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
